


finishing the edges and the seams

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou likes his clothes made especially if it's Shintarou doing them for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finishing the edges and the seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ocrystalo0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocrystalo0/gifts).



> For Emily!! Merry MidoAka Christmas!!! AU where Midorima is Akashi's tailor, since that one time I tweeted about it you seemed to like the idea *v* I'm so sorry this is very short aaaa I swear I'll make it up to you on your birthday (:3

 

Shintarou is in the middle of sewing the frills on the dress he is working on when the door chimes ring. He turns around, about to greet the customer until he sees who has just entered and his eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Seijuurou!” He immediately goes for the door and locks it. He flips the sign to _Closed_ and proceeds to draw the curtains. When he is sure no one has seen anything from outside, he turns to face his visitor who is wearing a sly smile on his face. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I thought I’d pay you a visit.” Seijuurou steps closer towards him, reducing the distance between them to almost nothing. He grabs both sides of his collar and runs his hands down his chest. “It’s been a while, Shintarou.”

 

He gives in and puts his arms around Seijuurou, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss.It has almost been a month since they’ve last seen each other, and there is no moment that they did not yearn for each other’s company.

 

They are both breathless and smiling when they break apart, their foreheads against each other’s.

 

“God, I missed you.” Seijuurou looks into his eyes, cupping his face with both hands. “It has been more hectic as usual. I always wanted to go here.”

 

“It’s because of the upcoming celebration of your birthday, isn’t it? Even though it’s still in three months’ time.”

 

“You do know how important my twenty-first birthday is to my father. The time I’m officially recognized as the heir to the family business.” Seijuurou pulls away and proceeds to walk over towards the clothing rack that had clothes he isn’t familiar with. They are all probably new designs by Shintarou. He observes and admires each one of them. “I trust you’d still make my clothes for that day?”

 

“Of course. Do you want me to measure you now?”

 

“Please.” He smiles. “I might have grown a little since the last time you measured me.”

 

Shintarou gets his tape measure from his worktable as Seijuurou takes off his coat and lays it on a nearby stool.

 

“Come here,” Shintarou calls.

 

Seijuurou doesn’t have to be told on what to do next. He’s done this with Shintarou so many times before, him being his official tailor and all. He raises his arms to his sides and Shintarou wraps the tape measure around his chest.

 

“The plan is still going to push through, if you were wondering.” Seijuurou brings down his arms to let Shintarou measure his sleeves. “I’ve got almost everything prepared by now.”

 

“Despite your twenty-first birthday celebration?”

 

“We leave in the middle of it all.”

 

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself, are you?” Shintarou asks as he measures his wrist. “You’re thinner.”

 

“Nothing to worry about.”

 

“I do remind you to take care of yourself and maintain your figure. It’s important to be healthy especially because of your duties as the heir.”

 

Seijuurou only smiles while Shintarou moves on to measure his waist. He’s used to Shintarou doting on him like a parent. He likes it very much though.

 

“But I’m not going to be an heir anymore soon.”

 

Once Shintarou removes the tape from his waist, Seijuurou moves his feet apart. Shintarou kneels and places once end of the tape just below Seijuurou’s crotch, the other on his heel.

 

“And how about the company?”

 

“They’ll find someone to replace me in no time. I think the chairman would be very much happy to take my place.”

 

“I’m just making sure you’re fully aware of what the repercussions of your actions will be.”

 

“I’ve already thought about all of it. I wouldn’t ask you to go away with me if I haven’t. There’s already a place where we are going to stay. New identities. You can even have a shop like this if you wanted.”

 

Shintarou finally stands up, noting down the last of his measurements. He then goes to his shelf and pulls out a sketchpad.

 

“I have been thinking, too.” He opens the sketchpad on his worktable and motions for Seijuurou to come near him. Seijuurou obliges, putting his arm around Shintarou’s waist.

 

“About what?”

 

“There are places outside this country which allows...marriage of all sorts.” Shintarou coughs, his cheeks visibly flushing. He points to a sketch of a coat worn by someone that is obviously his rendition of Seijuurou. The lapels are detailed with intricate patterns, and the buttons are noted to be made of polished chacledony. The white color of the suit complements the cream polo underneath, and the necktie and pants are jet black. “And I was thinking if you’d wear this if ever we...go through that process.”

 

Seijuurou traces the lines on the sketch with his finger, admiring the strokes and the color. He can see how much work Shintarou has pored over this piece and his heart swells with so much joy. He can already imagine the feel of the clothes on his skin and how Shintarou would smile on the day he finally wears it.

 

“Normally, people would expect a ring when being proposed to.”

 

“I’ve almost saved up for one.”

 

Seijuurou can’t help but laugh fondly at the slight pout that Shintarou made. Being a tailor doesn’t give him much, that he knows well. But to think that he’s doing all of this for him, it is really endearing. 

 

“Well, make sure yours would complement mine well because I am looking forward to wearing this on that day.”

 

Shintarou stares at him with eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. “That’s...a yes, right?”

 

Seijuurou leans in and kisses him one more time. Even if he would leave behind the comforts of being an Akashi, he knows spending the rest of his life with Shintarou will be worth it all. “As if I would have said _‘no’_ in the first place.”

-


End file.
